The Wolf Returns
by NeonPheonix
Summary: Eddard of House Stark. Lord of Winterfell. Warden of the North. Protector of the Realm. Ned Stark is given a blessing by the Old Gods as he prays beneath the Godswood: memories of a life that's yet come to pass. He is thankful, but the North remembers and now so does Ned. Winter is coming but the Wolf is returning. Peggy Sue!Ned. (Rating will increase)
1. Prologue

**EDIT: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story in its first day and especially to everyone who told me about the uploading error. I really appreciate the early awareness you guys gave me and hope you enjoy the story in its originally intended format!**

Prologue

As he brushed the Valyrian steel of Ice, Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North sat beneath the solemn Weirwood. He knelt there, long raven hair covering where his tired graying beard met his ears. Sharp grey eyes watched his hand and whetstone slide across his sword's edge, nearly hypnotized amidst the quiet peace-respite of the wood. And yet, in a plane beyond his own mortal comprehenstion a decision was made that would define the destiny shared between himself and Westeros in its entirety. Man stroked steel, gods blessed wolves. The Wolf returned; just as he had been in his first life, gentle and powerful. This was the Quiet Wolf, and the debt of blood he was owed would be repaid.

Somber discs thoughtfully drifted along with the hand scrubbing away blood. His enemies hadn't the priviledge to see the gentle protective fog of his eyes when the Warden of the North was not a lord or warrior, but was 'Father' or 'Ned', but just the same even his family would never see the melancholy that flooded his reserved face. True disdain would rarely cross his icy features, but Ned Stark would never show the unwept tears of his silent dejection to anyone. He was the Lord of Winterfell, and Starks do not cry; because Winter is Coming. And while Lord Stark sat beneath what amounted to his family's sept, his bones felt the North's promise as the icy breeze flicked his skin.

The Weirwood murmured, "Dearest Eddard," and yet, strange as it may have been, Ned didn't seem to react whatsoever, his eyes still maintained the steady motion of his moving hand; his ears had not quite accepted the entreating words as reality. The Weirwood spoke to him with a dozen voices from children thought long dead. Though they had vanished, they are not dead, the Children still remain. The Children have come to Eddard with a gift.

The Weirwood continued whispering countless, nameless things. Realizing the noises were not the natural phenomenon of the forest, the eldritch nature of his circumstance seemed to bear down on and pressurize the Lord of the North.

A haunted Ned's ash eyes glazed over when more hushed words came. Whispers trickled memories as ghostly voices licked at the insides of his ears. A debt repaid, the Children say, the labors gone toward the promise of the father, the son who ended the war. And Ned Stark fell, all sounds faded until only the howling of a wounded dire wolf filled his heavy head, enveloping his failing consciousness.

Perched in the thick branches of a mighty oak, a small impish thing watched Eddard Stark slump over, sword resting in his lap. "And now it begins," the child-like being said, "The war can end again, just as the soul begins again."

The Children and the Weirwood and the Old Gods themselves, all gave blessings to the man. Blessings of memories and a life long since passed, a soul was returned, and with it the spirit of an honorable era far gone, with it the Quiet Wolf returns, and the blood debt he was owed would be repaid. His pack will be led by the just alpha, as it should have been throughout the challenges they were soon to face, but this time the Starks would have Ned, and the game of thrones would never be the same.

 **AN:**

 **So that's the Prologue, it's going to be a Peggy Sue!Ned Stark story if you haven't gathered that already from the description and the general happenings within the story but I would love to have a beta to bounce ideas off of because I'm having a hard time deciding exactly** _ **how**_ **to describe his memories, but that's something I will have to discuss with the beta. I have half of the first chapter done, but I need to know if my ideas work or which ones to go with etc. Anyway, thanks for the view and please remember to read, review, and get your game on!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: This series was inspired by Snowfall by Ruinous Crow and Robb Returns by The Dark Scribbler but especially by the latter and I hope to emulate the feel of the books and sometimes will actually quote the original book with a focus on different aspects of the scene but especially those affected by the differences between this story and the original.**

 **I felt like a Peggy!Ned story would be interesting as since he *SPOILERS* died so early in the books and show that he doesn't know all of the intricacies of the plot and no one can really be sure how his memories would influence the story and how his actions could snowball and affect the whole realm again, as each player of the Game of Thrones has a certain role; if altered by anything these changes in any role could spell either disaster or victory for all of Westeros.**

 **I appreciate all the support this story has gotten.**

Chapter I

Catelyn I

Catelyn had never much liked this Godswood. The dark, grim winds that blew tiredly through the thick branches had never held the same relaxing touch to her that it had on the Northmen. Her husband. Her children. Every time she dared venture into the forest, no matter whom would accompany her, Lady Catelyn Stark could never belong; never truly be a Stark. And as such, the quiet calm the cold breeze brought to its chosen children would never come to her. No matter how much she wanted, no matter how much easier it would be; the journey would not ever get easier through this primal, bestial greenwood, no matter how long she'd lived in the North. She would nay be a Northerner in any amount of time, and that made her pause and feel the need to leave this place before she could become a part of it's somber catacomb of sound and dream.

With this in mind Lady Stark on no occasion went into this forest without a goal in mind or a need to do so, but she had a mission on this day. This was a trek she rarely made, even less so by herself, the company of a Northman seemed to ease the spirits of the wood a bit, dulling the edge of the blades that cut into her with the cold. Catelyn had to keep moving, this was her duty as the Lady of Ned, to join him at the foot of the Heart Tree as he prayed, his ritual following each time he delivered the King's Justice to the Realm. Just as Ned would come to the Godswood and pray beneath the Heart Tree, Cat would go to him and do her best to comfort the Quiet Wolf.

She could have been stranded and weighed to one spot for all eternity, the power of the spirits of the North bearing down on her like plague on a voice. Some days this would have been a likely outcome, some days she may have wandered hours on end, purposeless, trying to find a place to belong, attempting to unravel the small anxious pit that formed within her stomach each time she ventured into this otherworldly place, trying to find out what it was that made her different from the Northmen; from the wolves. What was wrong with her.

But something was very wrong this day. More wrong than the normalcy she would not ever grow accustomed to, more than the sense of loneliness she always felt there; the feeling that she'd always be an outsider to the people of the North, and even worse, to the North itself. That inkling of intrusion, of trespass in this brush so far from her familiar sept. These were not her gods, and Catelyn would sometimes wonder if these gods belonged to anyone at all, if the forest belonged to anyone at all, or if the gods and nature itself belonged solely and entirely to each other in primordial matrimony. The trees spread out as far as she could see in any direction at this depth, as innumerable and nameless as the Old Gods themselves. She felt an unnerving chill, a welt within her throat as if great guilt choked her from speech.

No this was not the anxiety that crept up when she least expected it; the cold chill that occurred when she realized she could not belong here, she had not the blood of those accepted by this wood. But this day was unlike most: her husband had used his greatsword, and whenever he took a man's life, afterward he would seek the quiet of the Godswood. So she dutifully made her way through the briars and brush of the unwelcoming trees.

Catelyn, long ginger hair seeming to grey with each passing moment, pressed on and navigated about the forest with the skill of a clumsy young stag. She may have been graceful in her own chosen environment, but this was far from her that. Instinctively the former Tully moved closer in sweeping motions to the direction that the mystic pressure bearing down on her was coming from. It got stronger with each step, so she knew she was going the right way.

Before she saw Ned, Lady Stark of Winterfell found the massive, ancient Weirwood whose white bark had become so familiar to her, yet would always maintain mysticism unique to even the dread generally instilled by the rest of the Godswood. Unbound by time and eternity, the tree was first of the Godswood, before Winterfell, perhaps even before the first Sunset. This was the Heart Tree, and along it's knotted bark, unmoving and facedown, was the Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark, Catelyn's husband and the father of her five children.

She screamed and ran toward the Warden of the North. Ice had fallen into the dirt, the greatsword cut into the grass and loosened the soil underneath its edge as easily it had severed the connection between a Night's Watch Deserter's head from his neck earlier that afternoon. But the boy's execution was not on Catelyn's mind and she knelt beside the fainted lord and shook him.

"NED!" Catelyn cried, and her husband opened his eyes. When she should have been relieved Lady Stark saw only a deep crimson that stained Ned's entire eyeball, coated like thick sap with blood. Scarlet tears streamed down his face before his eyes flitted about, though they were as unseeing as the Heart Tree behind him.

Behind the terrified woman and her prone husband, the carved Weirwood's eyes had a matching red glow, but it too started to leak gossamer tears down it's pale skin. As tears soon filled Catelyn's eyes and her lungs stung from so much howling, the smell of brimstone filled her nostrils, and she nearly fell unconscious as Ned's eyes slammed shut. Her throat burned from the blood of howling, Cat got quiet and shook the northman, attempting to bring Eddard back. She quivered, "Please... Ned. Please come back to me! By the Seven please come back! We need you Ned. I need you." A passionate kiss was shared between the two, and when Catelyn broke it, she put her head on his forehead, and murmured, "Winter is coming." And called for help. Soon enough, several guards ran through the brush and found them, all shocked by their fallen liege.

 **AN:**

 **Well what does anyone think thus far? I'm going to post Ned's memories by Friday in the next chapter and have two POVs in it.**

 **(R &R):**

 **I'm not going to quote all of the reviews that tell me the formatting was off in the original posting of the Prologue, but here's most of the reviews. Thanks everyone for following and favoriting, hope you enjoyed this chapter even more!**

 **X59(Rev): "Interesting. Curious to see where this goes."**

 **(Res): Thanks, I hope you enjoy where it goes. I've got big plans for the Game of Thrones, how it will change. Let's just say that Robert's visit to Winterfell will have much different effects.**

 **darkstel(Rev): "only one comment so far...WTF? I hope the next Chapter will start the story, not demagoguery. -_-"**

 **(Res): Not really sure what this review meant. I hope you don't mind demagoguery. This story will be a slow burn, next chapter will have Ned's memories and at least another POV. If you like Dany than I wouldn't continue this story as she likely won't have any real part in this tale at least in the first act. I plan to have 6(based on the books).**

 **fanboy(Rev): "what time has ned come back to beginning of the first book earlier does he have knowledge beyond his own death that will cause him to take different action with theon and ironborn"**

 **(Res): Ned's memories go only with the things that he's seen, with some things he thinks rather than things he's seen being a bit more interesting imo(you'll understand once I post the next chapter), his memories come back as he is sitting under the Heart Tree after he kills the deserter from the Night's Watch.**

 **pratikkumar(Rev): "if you don't continue with this story, someone is going to die"**

 **(Res): Don't worry this is the continuation. I plan on have 6 parts to this long story, a lot is going to be based on history with much of a Song of Ice and Fire has precedence in terms of what's going to happen in this story. Please don't kill anyone because of this story, I hope it's good but not Mein Kampf good ;) (That was a joke Nazis aren't cool).**

 **Well thanks to everyone whose supported this story!**

 **Please remember to read, review, and get your game on!**


	3. Chapter 2

Eddard I

Eddard Stark of Winterfell woke suddenly, his vision failing him at first. A numbness enveloped his being for a moment as he returned to reality moment by moment. Blurry shapes and unheard sounds faded in as Cat grabbed onto him, squeezing him tight. He turned his head, feeling his neck still intact and sighed.

Was it a all a dream? He thought as he hugged his wife in return. Turning to see the others within the room, old Maester Luwin's eyes widened and a grand smile played on his lips as he nearly threw the tattered old book that had likely been the center of attention prior to Ned's waking. Septon Chayle's usual cheer nearly faded as he flinched seeing Luwin's carelessness toward the book, but he too turned to Ned in that instant.

Maester Luwin started, "We - we were worried for you my Lord, Jory Cassel and some of his guard heard Lady Catelyn's cries and we feared the worst."

Ned slowly nodded, murmuring hoarsely, "Could I get some wine Maester?"

Suddenly the three in the room erupted, and Cat was visibly torn between Ned's side and the door of their chambers. I must have fainted, that's very strange. A very strange dream to say the least. Ned thought, and smiled as the Septon and the Maester both nearly ran out and hollered about their Lord's safe recovery as well as his need for the satiation of his thirst.

Soon it was only Cat and him. She held him close again whispering, "Ned if you ever do that to me or the children again - I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I don't plan to let the Old Gods take me for some time Cat. I just had a dizzy spell is all."

"A dizzy spell wouldn't have had you away for two hours Ned! What happened?"

"I know not Cat, I'm sorry."

"Your eyes bled Ned, just as the Heart Tree to your back did. Crimson sap dripped out like blood from a wound."

"I'm sure it was just a trick of the wood, nothing more. I promise I'm fine."

"It was no trick, no mummery, nothing like that. Luwin had no idea what it was, and if you were in a better condition we would discuss this, but I have to tell you something."

He remembered screams, pain, the cold steel of Ice on his own neck. No, it was a dream, he shook off his false memories, It has to be, a man does not live a second life. But then...

He sits up, says, "I have to write to Jon Arryn."

Catelyn says, "Lay down Ned! I have to tell you something."

"He's dead."

"What do you mean," Cat gaped, white as a sheet.

Ned paused and considered his next words carefully. His lady wife was already worried to the point of greying, so Ned shook his head.

"I - I felt something in the Wood Cat. Something overwhelming and dire. I cannot explain it right now - I - I need some time."

His wife rested her forehead against his, and she touched his cheeks and the warm softness of her palm relaxed Ned. He shook off his thoughts, there was no conceivable way what he'd just thought could have possibly been true. He'd felt as if he'd seen his own ghost, an apparition of a life entirely fabricated within his own mind.

"I'm sorry I frightened you Cat, I must get some rest, but I think I need to speak with our good Maester when he returns with that wine."

"I am here for you Ned, I always will be. Never doubt that I will always do what's best for you, and this family."

"Aye Cat, of that I've no doubt, but you needn't worry about me. I will be fine."

But even as the man and wife conversed, the Lord's eyes fell to the book that the Maester had tossed to the floor upon his return. While he couldn't make out the written contents within the tome from the distance that stood between himself and the antique text, he saw a blanch countenance with crimson eyes bleeding scarlet tears. He gulped, a familiar numbness returning as he realized the dream should not be so easily ignored.

Cat hadn't noticed the Lord's gaze, she kissed his cheek gently and had her hold him until Luwin returned. He carried a flask and a plate with a steaming beef-and-bacon pie. The good maester quickly set the food before his lord, and began, "I asked Gage for bread but this is all that idiot cook had prepared!" Cat got up and met Luwin on the other side of Ned's bed, curtseying and bidding good bye with a grateful peck on the old man's age spotted cheek, and said, "Take care of him Maester Luwin, please." And with a final glance down at Ned, who tried mightily to give a look of confidence. She was not fooled by his act, but did not say anything, leaving the two without another word. She is likely to ask Nan about this, if she should tell the children. But what is this? What happened? It couldn't have been real, the hatred the fire, the blood. Robert dead, but he died not long after...

"Lord Eddard, your face is pallid!" Luwin cried, holding Ned's cheeks and making him stare into the Maester's pale grey eyes.

Ned relaxed for a moment, and shook his head. "We need to talk," the Lord of Winterfell said for a start, and there were a few more moments of silence before his eyes drifted to the still fallen book.

"What of my Lord?"

"I have seen things Maester. You cannot tell anyone, not Cat, not any of the children. This stays here with the bricks - at least for now. I do not know all Luwin, I may be going mad, but I have to tell someone."

"I will hear you my Lord."

"I - I don't know where to begin. Jon - no - I - I think I died Luwin."

"What do you mean Ned?" Indeed, Ned was not surprised by the shock and concern that shaded the old man's countenance. If anyone could have been of use to the Lord of Winterfell in his time of need, a person to whisper his worries to that he could not grant to his lady wife, it would have to be Luwin. And just then, Luwin, the man who'd help rear up five Starks, a bastard without a mum, and a ward Greyjoy looked as if he'd never been more unprepared in his life. Ashen cheeks sagged with the weight that seemed to crash down on his shoulders.

"Ned, I don't understand."

"I could hardly say I do myself Maester, but I will try to explain: it started when I was cleaning the blood off of Ice. I knelt in front of the Heart Tree in the Godswood, as I always do. But this time somehow it was not the same. I fell into a darkness, one I cannot hope to explain."

"Is that where you died my Lord?"

"No Maester, that's how it all began."

"I remembered speaking with Cat, that Jon Arryn had died. But it was no accident, he'd been murdered by Lannisters as he'd uncovered their conspiracy. And, I fear that Bran did as well, I think he fell victim to those damned cretins just as Jon did."

"What do you mean Ned?!"

"I tell you this in absolute confidence Luwin, this mustn't leave these chambers."

"Of course but -"

"I lived an entire life Luwin, I died in King's Landing, executed by Ser Ilym Payne with my own Ice. But before that Robert died, but he wasn't the man I knew. Not from the Trident, not from the Eyrie, he'd gotten fat and whored constantly. The Lannisters murdered him on a hunting trip. Jory and our guard were killed by red cloaks as well, and when Petyr..."

"What is it Ned?"

"... Littlefinger. He betrayed us all, betrayed the Realm. He sided with the Lannisters and got me killed."

Luwin drank heavily from the goblet he had originally intended for his Lord, but Ned cared not, because he was not done. Ned remembered the pain in his leg from his fight with Jaime, the Kingslayer. He shook his head feverishly, and with that movement voided his mind of those thoughts at least for the moment. There was so much more he had to explain.

"Maester, his Grace, King Robert, the royal children are not his own. Each is fine of hair and green of eye, just as every Lannister is."

"My Lord, their mother is Cersei, daughter of Tywin they're half Lannister and it's not unusual for the mother's looks to be inherited. You must look no further than your own children, they're Tully through and through in look but are every bit Starks each one. Even Jon doesn't look entirely as you do."

"No, I know my children Luwin. Robert doesn't understand a bloody thing when it comes to ruling, or even marriage. But there's something worse Maester. We cannot trust the Lannisters, all of the royal children were sired by Cersei with Jaime Lannister."

"The Kingslayer? That's her own brother My Lord! That's preposterous!"

"No Luwin, that's why Jon Arryn was killed, that why I was killed, Bran never fell from these walls, he was sure of foot just as any other. Yet somehow when the Lannisters came he fell. He's been climbing Winterfell since he's been walking, and not once as he fallen to any notable extent. And yet when the King and his court call on the Starks, Bran fell. The King will come Maester, just as he did in my dreams just now - in - my other life."

"My Lord I do not know why you're so convinced of these dreams as fact, I've read the books, none proclaim a thing of anything you've described except a single passage regarding madness in the fear of one's own death. You must know that your legacy is guaranteed my Lord, even with the Lord Hand's death his Grace King Robert will choose a successor. House Arryn will be looked after by Lysa, your own Lady wife's sister, and young Robert Arryn will inherit his father's House when he comes of age. Just as Robb will do after you pass. There is nothing to fear in death Lord Stark. Nothing that you haven't already prepared for."

"That's just it Luwin. We're not prepared. The King will come, and he will walk with me through the catacombs of my family, and we will look at my sister as we've done for years. I let her down as much as I did all of you, I failed her memory. I failed Jon."

"Lord Stark, there was nothing you could have done to stop Jon Arryn's fever. He was like a goodbrother to you, I know. But his death is final, just as all men's will be. But you have to keep living, your father and brother and sister were all taken too early. And now his Lord Hand has passed. All of these people have left you more responsibilities Ned, and all of them knew you could handle them. You've governed this land fair and true my Lord, just as your father would have wanted - even if it was all unintended. You cannot hold your own life against your death everyday Ned, or you will never live."

"No Luwin, look at me." Ned sat up, grabbing the Maester by his robe and pulling him close. He held him there, their noses nearly touching but not quite. He whispered, "I do not fear my death, and I know I still mourn my dead. But I lived on Maester, I lived a life in King's Landing as Hand, and watched Jory, Robert, Ser Hugh, they all died. I cannot allow this to happen again. Look into my eyes and see that I lack all madness, all that I have is a chance. Will you help me prevent all the tragedies I've explained to you?"

The old Maester tugged on his tight chain, the Valyrian steel link glinting from the light of the window. Luwin's eyes never left Ned's but he nodded reluctantly as his Lord's gaze never dropped, and lacked the glaze of lunacy he half-expected. Half-hoped. Ned could feel the tension build within the old man.

"You must tell your wife soon my Lord."

"Aye, before the King's court arrives she will know. I must speak with all of my family, but they mustn't be informed of everything. I never did appreciate how precious the time I had with them was. Can you help me save my family Luwin?"

"I will do my best to advise you my Lord, as I always have, but I know not how I can change the future."

"We will have to together, because I cannot have this House fall apart. I cannot fail Bran, not again. I will not allow my family to be rent usunder by some damned Lannisters. This is a second chance Maester, and I will not squander it with stupidity and inexperience as I had in the previous life. I have to use all the opportunities the Old Gods have given me, and I will stop this great conspiracy from continuing to poison this land. The Lannisters, Petyr Baelish, that boy Joffrey, no one will harm my family. I swear on the walls of Winterfell itself, I will save this Realm."

The Wolf Returns

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, here's my standard Review/Response section. The text in this chapter should very nearly double the text count in this story without even counting the AN section so that's fun! The next chapter will hopefully be out before Halloween but I want to work on my other stuff as well as make sure I'm up to date with school and work and such...**

 **(R &R):**

 **.9(Rev): :-)**

 **(Res): Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **chase manaena(Rev): THIS IS GETTING VERY VERY INTERESTING**

 **(Res): I think you'll be more interested once the plot thickens after this next set-up chapter. It's going to have two POV's though I was hoping to avoid that, but it was either that or I would post two chapters in quick succession but I decided against that so I can keep the same flow I've outlined thus far. I've got a basic outline of the first 'Book' with the first 15 chapters more or less planned I just need to plan the rest then start outlining books down the line. But let's just say by the end of it, or even the halfway the world of Westeros will be completely changed up, different players in the Game of Thrones will be on sides of the board there was no way they'd ever associate with in canon.**

 **The Blood Wolf(Rev): Ok first of nice chapter and begining i like the start, so theatrical and the second defenitly put Catlyn in a hard light. I always thought that the show nor the book ever really told how odd she felt, sure it was always the outsider but it would be nice so see it directly woth the True Gods. Now questions:**

 **1.- What will Ned change? Will he be as honorable and nieve as always or will he be bitter and more ruthless? Will the death expirence change him? How will he react to Sansa given that it was her fault that his people died in K.L?**

 **2.- What will he say to Robert? Will he bethow Sansa with Jeoffrey? Will he go to kings landing? Will he take more men? Will he bring his family? How will the react to Cersei and Jaime? Will he be able to hide his toughts?**

 **3.- Jon snow? Will he say anything? Bran?**

 **Looking forward to next chapter**

 **(Res): Great questions and amazing name btw. I appreciate the interest in the style of the first main chapter. 1. - Ned will change quite a bit, and a lot will be indirectly and unpurposefully. I didn't plan to spoil much but he will live throughout this book. Other main characters, I'm not so sure about. His death was traumatizing, his life before hand will give him experiences and further drive. He values his family more than even his honor, as shown in taking in Jon Snow as his bastard, so he will still be honorable but he will certainly not be naive. He may be a bit ruthless at times but only when necessary. 2. - I'm not going to answer these questions as they get too deep into what I have planned, but I will say this: Sansa will not be marrying Joffrey. 3. - He will be talking with all his children, not necessarily everything, but in due time he will tell Jon about his parentage.**

 **Narkalui(Rev): Ok, your prose is truly excellent. Your sentences are fluid and your language is rich, really good stuff. My one problem is that it feels a bit like you are dawdling. I truly don't know what you could cut from that last chapter because each paragraph is so well written and each paragraph has a purpose: Setting the scene, showing Cat's mind, increasing tension and then the event.**

 **On second thought, don't change what you are doing. Just make future chapters longer, give your readers a bit more each time you post :)**

 **(Res): I appreciate the criticism as much as the compliments! I really love when people compliment my writing style though at times I feel a bit scholarly in my use of vocabulary and that usually limits my audience but I thank you. I'm working on my dawdling, I write for my university paper and I think that's helped tremendously! And as I mentioned above this chapter is much longer than both of those prior. Hope quantity didn't sacrifice quality in that though, and I hope to hear from you again!**

 **Marvelmyra(Rev): Ned would not use a wet stone on 'Ice' because Valarian steel never needs to be sharpened ! Just cleaned and oiled !**

 **(Res): Apologies. I will be editting that bit out, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story if you choose to continue to read it.**

 **X59(Rev): Nicely done. Though Catelyn does come off feeling insecure in some aspects in feeling she's not of the North. Which actually gives her more of a reason for her children to be Southern like when you think about it.**

 **For example her wanting Arya to be more ladylike seems less that she needs lady lessons and more be more southern like so Cat doesn't feel alone.**

 **(Res): truthfully as soon as your review went up I made a response to it. I like to emphasize a key aspect of a character when I write POV, next chapter when I have two I hope to contrast the personalities of the characters in seeing how they view/deal with the situation they're in.** **Ned's chapter emphasizes confusion and denial, and I hope you saw that. I look forward to hearing from you again as well!**

 **Alright well, with that said, see you next time: don't forget to read, review, and get your game on!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter III

Robb Stark I

 _You pups act like you've just been whelped_ , as he paced across the Hall, Robb Stark, Heir to Winterfell was reminded of what Rodrik Cassel would huff at him and his brothers during training, _Someday the North will be your's to command Robb, and we don't need a Warden that swings a sword like Old Nan - Gods be good and bless her old bones she wouldn't be much of a warrior._ Robb would have smiled on any normal day at the memories of the training he'd had with Jon and Theon growing up. Rodrik was tough, but fair on them, and Robb appreciated the head he'd been given by all that time. But he would have appreciated if his father's putrid luck could have been purged just then, for this was not any normal day.

He sighed, then continued to pace and wearily rub his cheeks in brooding thought. His siblings were off elsewhere, he'd been the only one to remain in front of his father's chambers after Maester Luwin had proclaimed his Lord Father healthy, and he'd stayed even after his mother had come out for a time. But after the old Maester had emerged and had called for Mother to go into Father's chambers, Luwin had explained that his father would likely call to see him next, and that Robb should take what he is told seriously; but not to the absolute degree, as his father is likely still quite ill. Before Robb could question the sage elder, Luwin was off to find some book he'd murmured about with worried quivers.

 _How could this have happened?_ Robb wondered, _What is this?_ Father was in perfect health when he delivered the King's Justice to that Night's Watch deserter... and yet he fell ill in the Godswood. Surely his father would recover, but it had been a surprise to Winterfell itself when it's Lord fell out of nowhere. _Mother has been within the quarters for quite some time,_ Robb thought, unsure whether or not that should have served to comfort him.

He'd no idea where Theon had gone, presumably to some brothel whose owner he'd bribe with coin to keep word from reaching the good Ser Rodrik. Otherwise it would likely mean some rather painful excercises would be in the Greyjoy ward's future if the old knight found out. Jon had been escorted away with the children by Mother, but since Robb had been asked to stay, he had. While it did not quell his sense of complete helplessness, he would remain: listlessly waiting for the answers to a mystery that he - in his bones themselves - knew to dread.

Interrupting his brooding and worries, the heavy door between him and his parents creaked open slowly. Beyond it as the mighty egress hung wide, was the tired Lord of Winterfell himself. Robb cried, "Father!"

He went to embrace his progenitor, but stopped when he saw his Lord Father's eyes. His face remained a deep haze, impossible to read as always. The older man's expression was guarded by a frozen temperament, but his eyes revealed a deep disturbance. It was not madness, but there was something unsettling within those thoughtful grey pools. Robb's eyes widened upon seeing his dear mother however.

Coming out behind Father, Mother nearly hobbled out, weak and pale like a ghost had come for her. Father held her, helping her walk.

Robb asked, "What happened?"

"Your mother fainted Robb, I will call for Luwin and he will tend to her. She will be alright - as will I."

The last bit seemed uncertain, so the usual calm and gently mellow tones of his father's voice did naught to sooth his worries. Father then walked Mother to their bed, and laid her there - she did not say a word, and didn't seem to be aware of much. Her shoulders still quaked even as Robb's Lord Father wrapped the bed linens around her for comfort.

When Father ushered Robb out and shut the door behind them, he couldn't help but gulp. While he was better off than Mother, Father looked as if he'd not slept a week or near, but with this in mind his visage remained it's usual granite, albeit the hardened stone seemed almost worn down. His eyes were sad and weary, but he didn't budge an inch further to reveal the cause. No more cues, but it was Father who broke the silence.

"She will be fine Robb. I will be fine. We'll all be fine for now, but there is much to do. You must gather your siblings and find Jon and Theon. They must all hear what I have to say."

"Aye, Father, where will we go?"

"Send Brandon to my Solar first, he and I will discuss some things. Do tell Sansa to follow, she and I will share words after."

"Of course, is there anything you want to tell me Father?"

There was an uncomfortable pause, but Father broke it eventually.

"Someday - and perhaps sooner than you think you will be called on to lead Winterfell, to lead the North and lord amongst lords, to help the realm through hard times and good times, deaths and births, and amazing things will come to pass under your rule. But Winter is Coming, and you have to ready yourself. You must become the man I know you can be, and care for your brothers and sisters, we must all be ready for what is to come."

Robb had but a single thought as he watched his tired father make his way toward the Solar, _But what if winter has already begun?_

Bran Stark I

Bran sat on the side opposite Father beyond the large old desk in the Solar. He'd always been told not to disturb this place, that he mustn't enter without permission and there would be seven Hells to pay if he'd ever touch any of the papers on Father's desk. At least, that's what Theon had said, but Bran believed the meaning behind the Greyjoy boy's words. Though he was oft-mean spirited, Theon knew how to stay out of trouble. Well, most of the time.

None had known exactly what to do when someone had heard Mother's cries in the forest, but Jory had been the first to dash into the forest. Even after Jory brought Father back, the entire castle hadn't a clue how or why Father had fallen asleep, but everyone seemed worried, especially Mother and Robb. Maester Luwin had given them the good news, had told them that Father would be alright, but that he'd want to see them soon - and Bran was fine with that, he loved his father.

But now that he sat across from his Father and could barely peek over the piles of papers on the desk, he nervously played with his fingers as he waited for what felt to him like an eternity. He could feel Father's eyes on him but could only see his Lord Father when he sat up a bit and held his chin high.

"Bran, can you promise me something?"

Father was serious, almost sad.

"Wh - what is it Father?"

"I need you to swear to not climb on the walls of Winterfell, Brandon. I cannot allow it for risk of you falling."

"Of course father I -"

"No Bran, you have to promise me. This is of the utmost seriousness my son. You cannot ever climb the walls again. You have to swear it."

"What do you mean? - Why Father?!" Bran nearly choked, hot tears welled in his eyes.

"Because I commanded it -" Father stopped himself, "Because I cannot see you hurt. Winter is Coming; the bricks will grow more slick with each passing day."

"But Father I can do it! I won't fall I promise!" His voice shook like a fresh stag's legs.

"No Brandon. You must promise me you will not climb these walls at least until after this next Winter passes."

Bran had no idea how long a Winter was; he'd never seen one, but he'd heard stories that made it seem like a lifetime. He couldn't possibly wait that long! _Why must Father be so cruel?_ Sobbing, Bran's face burned with frustration and anger, but more than anything he was confused.

"Why Father?" He asked weakly.

But Father sighed calmly, and looked at him with as much love in his heart as the world could hold, and stood up, patting the boy's shoulder.

"As you grow you have to make sacrifices Bran. The things you do are like a rock thrown into a pond, a dozen ripples may come from a single stone. We can't take any unnecessary risks, we need you Bran, we need you safe. I need you. The North needs you. Think of your mother, and think of me, because we beg of you to keep your promise my son."

"Yes Father."

"Do you swear to me that you will not disobey me?"

" _Yes._ I do."

"Thank you Brandon, you're becoming more of a man each day. I'll surely be speaking with Ser Rodrik about you starting some basic swordsmanship soon."

Eyes alit with a new excitement, Bran nearly ran from the study as he bounded whooping and leaping and cheering, "Lady, I'm getting a sword soon!"

Sansa Stark I

Father kneaded his hands against each other, rubbing circles on his knuckles. He seemed tired, and though she'd been told by Brandon about what they'd discussed, she had no idea how he could seem so weary. _Surely it couldn't be Bran's wall climbing that has Father and Mother as they are - So what is it?_ Sansa bit her lip slightly as she eyed her father, unsure of what he would say.

"Sansa, what is the most important thing for this House?"

"... What do you mean Father?"

"House Stark, what are we bound by?"

"Our words are Winter is Coming, Father."

"Aye, 'tis true but what of the laws that we follow, the unspoken rules of the Old Gods?"

"... I don't understand."

Father rubbed his temples, and looked up with a sigh.

"You are my daughter, and it is my job as both Lord of House Stark and your Father that I must always make the best choice for you and the rest of our House."

"I know, but why are you saying this?"

"Because Sansa, you are nearly of age to marry. I've been weary of this day since the moment you were born, but it's time I explained how I will find your match -"

Sansa nearly shrieked as she leapt out of her seat.

"I'M TO BE MARRIED! I MUST GO TELL -"

"Sit down girl!" Father ordered, and she did as she was told, plopping into the chair before her Lord Father but still shakingly giddy.

"As I said, family is the thing that binds we Starks together, the wolf must live and breathe for it's pack, and when every member acts this way, the pack will survive through any winter. And make no mistake Sansa, Winter is Coming. The Lord Protector of the Realm King Robert will be coming to Winterfell soon daughter, and with him his son, - the _Prince_."

Father seemed to hesitate for some reason in his description of Prince Joffrey. Sansa's cheeks burned and smile gleamed with excitement, _If I marry Joffrey, I'll be Queen someday! We'll have the most beautiful wedding and I'll wear the finest dresses..._ She drifted off into a day dream until Father called her back to reality.

"Sansa, family is the most important thing for we Starks. But the Lannister line doesn't hold the same values as us."

"What do you mean Father?"

"I mean when King Robert comes and speaks with me about a match between you andJoffrey, I will decline him."

"But why Father?"

"Sansa, do not intend to take such a tone with me. You mustn't break into hysterics. You'll soon be a woman, and a woman with your beauty and your standing will be hard pressed to avoid suitors. But your match must be real, and it will not be the son of _Cersei Lannister._ "

Father's words burned her eyes like the stench of long expired milk tickled one's nose, and tears welled in her eyes that she sniffed away. She held herself together for a moment, but as her heart broke she wailed.

"But -"

"No daughter of mine will ever marry a Lannister. That is final girl..."

Father's shoulders slumped after his barked declaration, but Sansa's eyes couldn't meet his. She could feel his orbs watching her crimson hair, but she didn't move her gaze to meet his. Having fixed every sense completely on to the right leg of the desk of the Solar, Sansa didn't notice her Father's nearing presence until he squeezed her shoulders.

"I wouldn't know what to do myself if I gave you away to the wrong match. You still have much time to grow and many things to learn, but you'll soon be a woman. When that day comes when you leave Winterfell - the day you leave your Stark name, I promise that it will not be for some bastard House that will treat you like dirt. You're the jewel of Winterfell, and I hardly give away precious things to anyone, even if they are the King."

Sansa wept into her father's shirt as she embraced him, squeezing him but not getting up. She cried like a girl, because that's what she was. She was learning to be a lady, but she had so many lessons to learn before that time. _And why can't I marry Joffrey? I want to be the Queen of Westeros!_

"Father - why can't I marry Joffrey? He wants my hand and you and King Robert used to be friends! Why Father? Joffrey is a Baratheon I don't see -"

"Sansa. We will not discuss this further. Tend to your mother with Maester Luwin, but soon I will have a talk with the rest of our family. I will send for you when you are needed further."

Theon Greyjoy I

"Tell me Theon, do you remember your Father's Rebellion?" Lord Eddard asked him in his usual quiet calm.

Theon looked around the Solar uncomfortably. _Why in the Seven Hells does Lord Stark want me here? - Did Snow tell him about my little trip to see Ros? He'll get it as soon as I get out of here. Fucking bastard..._

"Of course I do Lord Stark, though I'm not sure where you seek to place this conversation..."

Slight sweat formed on his temples, and his throat dried when Lord Stark's eyes locked onto his own guilty pools.

"Do you? Your father was mistaken in his actions, and he paid for it in your brother's blood, you were naught but a child at the time."

"Aye, many apologies Lord Stark. I do not remember much of the Iron Islands, I do recall the smell of the salt of the sea, but also the stink of dead men, the burnt timber of a hundred sinking ships, but most of all the smoldering, overwhelming stench of sticking blood. I only remember the blood, the blood and the sea." He nodded and gulped, though he did speak truthfully, the old memories that floated up overpowered the relief in that the bastard had not revealed his secret reconnaisance.

"I figured so. I am sorry Theon, the battlefield is no place for a child, and you were punished for your father's mistakes. But we did what we felt was best for the Realm, and with King Robert's blessing you were taken under my banner. I hope that Winterfell has become your second home."

Theon had no idea what to say, the usual gleam of arrogance had fled his eyes the moment Ned Stark had asked his curious question, and the guilt of his sins had quickly lifted off his back upon further pressing by his guardian. It was a curious thing to forget one's home, one's entire life, but Theon had long since lost the memories of his brothers and the Iron Islands as a whole. Well, all but the blood. Sadness then encrouched into his face, sadness and the same confusion of a lost hound in the forest. Winterfell and the North itself had all become a home to him. He'd been welcomed into the family with more care than Lady Catelyn had paid her Lord Husband's Snow at least.

Theon swallowed then nearly squeaked out, "Thank you for everything you and your House have done for me, Lord Stark."

"Of course, it was my duty to both my King and Westeros itself. But also I'm a father myself. I do not entertain the death of children lightly, but your own father does not feel the same way. You would have been discarded as easily as your brothers were and that would have been a disservice to you, and the Old Gods. You father behave foolishly and lost you and the Iron Islands a great deal. He tossed men and his own children into the storm of swords like every bit the refuse he would have his House become."

Theon's confusion quickly became tainted with a gurgling, boiling of blood as rage climbed up his throat like wine-induced vomiting. He wanted to hit the wretch in front of him. _Who does this fucking wolf think he is, I'm a Greyjoy through and through, this idiot has no idea what he's talking about!_ Lord Stark noticed the glare that Theon hadn't even known he'd worn himself, but kept his cool.

Stark went on, "I do not mean to offend you or your family. But if not for my actions you would be just another dead squidling. Life in the Iron Islands is harsh and cruel, just like the Sea and your own Lord Father, but you are not your father. It is unfair to judge the son for the sins of his father, and I hope we've treated you well thus far with this in mind."

"Lord Stark, I do not wish to seem ungrateful, but I am a Greyjoy in blood and mind; I am not sure what the point of all this is _my Lord._ When my father passes and I become Lord of the Iron Islands, I will take my seat and follow in the footsteps of my House's forefathers. You are a wolf that has welcomed me into your pack Lord Stark, but I will always be a squid."

Ned grunted, "I feared as much Theon. We raised you as our own here, hoping to make you into a leader we all knew you were destined to be. I apologize for insulting you and your father, I meant no offense by it. When my son ascends to Lordship when I die, I hope you do not forget the bond you two share."

Theon's throat went to a dry stiffness, and couldn't look his protectorate in the eyes. He'd grown up with Robb and Jon though, and even when they all got whipped by Rodrik for sneaking out, they'd all been there together. He'd left his family, his home, and his dead brothers back in the Iron Islands and he'd never really looked back. Winterfell had truly become his home, and the Starks his family, but he was nothing but a glorified prisoner, biding about and waiting to find his destiny. _Why is Stark being so damned sentimental?_ Before his eyes, the Quiet Wolf slumped his shoulders tiredly, and it seemed as though he grew older with each day. It was true, someday both he and Robb would be Lords together, and though he'd never say it in front of most of the Starks, they'd always be something close to brothers, even though he hadn't even the memory of his own.

"You know Theon, I too was a ward. I grew up with King Robert - though in those days he was just Robert Baratheon, we became like brothers at the Eyrie. We trained together, prayed together, cried and bled together, we became men. My dear friend Jon Arryn has just passed, and I'm contemplating what he did for me, and what I want for you. Though I trained under House Arryn in better circumstances than what brought you here Theon, I want you to know that you were never truly my prisoner. The banner of House Stark is one that assures that all men can live free in the North, and though it is hard, that freedom must be protected at all costs. You know the lessons we've taught you here, and you know them well. You may not hold the most honorable practices, but you will always be a Stark to me. I'm sorry for what has happened to you Theon, and I'm sorry I have not sent you to see your father in sometime. I know how hard that can be, but I must ask of you one thing..."

 _Why the fuck is he doing this?_ He wiped his eyes again, recovering himself and clearing his throat to avoid cracking.

"Beg your pardon Lord Stark, but what is it that you need?"

"I will be sending you soon to collect my House members, I have to speak with the whole lot of you. I would like for you to remain in my Solar when that happens, so you will join my children then and I will explain what I will ask of you. The King of Westeros is coming to Winterfell Theon, and we must be ready for what he asks and the company he keeps. But I will explain everything to you later."

Theon started to get up, but he felt Ned Stark's gentle but firm grip on his shoulder, "I am proud of you, Theon. No matter what happens, you will always have a seat at the table under the Stark banner."

Theon rubbed his eyes, they burned like someone sliced old onions. _Gods damned this fucking season -_ He looked around to see if there were any grass or something he tracked in on his boots, but Lord Stark's mist like eyes never left the contours of his young and tired face. Trying to put on his most devilish, rogue grin, the Greyjoy Ward failed miserably, putting his head between his knees and he began a hardy sob.

Ned Stark I

Packed into his then cramped Solar was one thing that Ned Stark had learned from his past life that was irreplaceable. Amidst himself and his lady wife - the beautiful Catelyn - was their proud and handsome family. Cat was still a bit uneasy from what he'd told her before, and though he would not, could not tell her all he knew just yet. He'd only known one boy's secret before, but after the fall in the Godswood he knew the future, knew everything that would ever happen to himself, but he had to stop that future from happening. He'd already changed it, he'd never allow his daughter to marry that, that _thing_ that claimed to be born of his old friend Robert. The same Robert that he became a man with. The same Robert that he went to war with. The same Robert that would call on him to be the realm's Hand. That was the same Robert that was to be gored to death by a boar. _Killed by damned Lannisters, I'm sorry old friend..._

He shook himself out of his thoughts, he gave a reassuring smile to Robb, who tried to seem as stoic as possible, eyes never flinching from Ned's own. Next to him was Theon, who stood proud, puffing out his chest with a slight flex in his arms. He was taller than Robb, but lacked the bulk of the eldest Stark child. Beyond Theon stood Jon, uncomfortably shifting his weight to and fro, continually dusting off his pants. Next to Jon was his beautiful - if somewhat distressed Sansa, who's hair flowed like a crimson waterfall onto his shoulders. After Sansa came the short and dirty Arya, who's toothy grin brought a smile to Ned's weary face. The two youngest pups of the group, Brandon and Rickon both stood at a more lax attention than their older siblings, with Rickon sitting down completely and Brandon picking his nose when he presumed that none were looking at him.

He put his hands around Cat's shoulders, motioning for her to sit down in the large chair behind his desk, clearing his throat to address them all.

"I would just like to say that I am proud of every last one of you. You are all my children -though you may have come to me through different means."

While all but Robb looked around toward Theon and Jon, Catelyn could only look so far as to the Greyjoy ward and Jon Snow's boots, her gaze never rising past the poor lad's feet. _I fear she may never love that boy,_ Ned thought to himself and sighed. _The Bastard of the North has had enemies since the day he was born, though even if his parentage was known, he would have more still._ Breaking the pause, Ned went on.

"As it's likely you've all been told, Jon Arryn, Hand of the King has died. The King will be coming to Winterfell to announce that I will become the next Hand of the King. But that is not all he will be asking for -"

Ned paused and watched his fair Sansa's pale cheeks turn red slightly, the youthful sadness he'd seen earlier never quite leaving her eyes. _I would never do anything to hurt you. Not for anyone, not for the King, not for some title - all the Old Gods would have to strike me down now if they wanted anything to happen to you._

"King Robert Baratheon will seek to link our Houses, to make us closer than we've ever been. He wishes to wed Sansa to his eldest son and heir, Joffrey. But though I will accept my duty to the Realm, but I cannot burden Sansa's future."

Bran looked up asking pointedly, "Isn't Joffrey the Prince?"

"Aye, indeed he is, but we do not need to sacrifice ourselves for some Prince. The King will come to Winterfell, and he will ask me to marry my daughter to his son, but I will refuse him on this count. But I will be called to arms as Hand of the King, a call I must answer. That means I must go to King's Landing and live there."

The entire room stiffened, but Rickon pulled out his thumb from his mouth and murmured, "Are you going to die?"

Ned gulped before answering.

"I will do what is best for my family and the good of the realm, I do not know exactly what is going to happen, but we need to prepare for what may come. There are schemes and misdeeds afoot in Westeros, so we must establish the loyalty of all those around us. When I leave for King's Landing, I will likely not return for sometime, but until I tell you otherwise, you are all to remain here. Your dire wolves will act as companions and protectors, but only if you treat them the same. You must all be there for each other, no matter what."

He looked at Theon and Jon again, the two white doves in a field of crows.

"Robb, you will be the acting Lord of Winterfell until I return. Your mother will provide you with ample advice, as will Maester Luwin. Sansa, you will grow and study as you've never done before, and in return I will find a good match for you in King's Landing. Jon and Theon, you will train and practice with Robb - do ensure he does not take himself too seriously."

He gave a knowing chuckle, while Theon clapped his eldest son's back, Jon looked at the floor, as if he'd been warned against something he saw as important. _I'm sorry Jon, you're a good lad but you must remain here. We need you more than the Wall does._

"Arya and Bran, you will both be learning to ride very soon. Theon and Jon will teach you to shoot a bow and use a sword, and Rickon -"

Everyone looked at the youngest of the Stark pups, and he removed his thumb from his mouth upon realizing he was the center of attention. There was an awkwardly long pause, but then Ned laughed, "Play with your wolf."

The Wolf Returns

 **AN:**

 **I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I've outlined a few dozen chapters I plan to pen in the future and have drafts of. I've been having a lot of issues with school and my own mental health lately, but anyway here is the R &R section as per usual:**

 **gunzen(Rev): Ned knows he can refuse a king only once. It's either a bethrothal, or become hand of the king. Of course, he won't do either at this point in the story.**

 **He can send Sansa away to, maybe, the Manderly's, Mormont's, or the Umbers. Without Sansa's presence, the king might settle for Myrcella x Robb, or Myrcella x Bran. He knows Myrcella is a sweet girl, and when shit hits the fan, Myrcella can be protected.**

 **At the same time, to make up for refusing the position of Hand, he can also ask to foster Tomen. Robert being impulsive, and with the belief that all things Ned are very good things, will agree to the fostering. So, Myrcella and Tomen can be saved.**

 **Now, with the princess and prince fostered in the North, Cersei might decide to not kill Robert.**

 **As for Baelish, no way to reach him until he arrives at the Vale. But Ned didn't get to live this part of the story, so he does not know that.**

 **(Res): Ned will start to come up with a plan, and he will accept Robert's offer however, but this chapter will reveal his decision when it comes to a match between his and Robert's families. None of the children of the royal family will be taken in by the Starks.**

 **Cersei will do everything in her power to see Robert dead when the time comes, and Baelish will continue to act as a threat to the Realm as a whole as the story goes on and expands out of just the North as it is right now.**

 **Zomvee(Rev): So this weird, I put in nord a song of ice and fire and I got this story on Google. But hey this is a good story, so please continue it.**

 **(Res): Yeah that is weird haha thanks so much for the review!**

 **Marvelmyra(Rev): I'd love to see a story where Ned got his future memories back Before his trip to the Vale as a boy.! That would fix Robert's wabon but good ! "lyanna hates your gutd Robert.! LeVe my sister alone.! ) hee hee evil I know but worth a try.? It was not Samsa's fault that she was raised a stupid fool of a romantic with no idea of the real world outside of Winterfull.! It was his fault for agreeing to let her wed Joffery, his for agreeing to go South, his for not protecting the child by sending her away somewhere safer. Say Bear Island. Or the Reach. She needed to meet the Queen of Thornes and learn the great game and marry Lord Willas. Or be betrothed to a Northern Lord's Heir.**

 **(Res): Unfortunately I went for the much more concise option of having his memories return shortly after the execution of the Night's Watch deserter. As for the other part of your review you are right that Sansa was raised improperly, and Ned has realized that. This chapter shows the changing dynamic between Sansa and her father and what he's decided for her. I am currently considering possible matches for Sansa.**

 **Marvelmyra(Rev): You NEVER use a wetstone on Valarian Steel ! Never. Only clean it and polish with an oil soaked cloth !**

 **(Res): Yes I realize that now, I apologize for my issue.**

 **TMI Fairy(Rev): Interesting.**

 **Good that Ned only gets to know what he learned up to his death.**

 **At least he knows who the main stirrers of feces are - Balelish, Varys, Cersei ...**

 **Borys**

 **(Res):**

 **Guest(Rev): Bran Stark x Daenerys Targaryen**

 **Jon Snow "Targaryen" / Margery Tyrell**

 **(Res): I will definitely not be having pairings that would not serve both parties politically, there will be some romance but it will likely be unrequired as it would not fit the world. I have plans for Margaery Tyrell, a big role for her in the future, thought I'm still in the works for what I want to do with Dany, because obviously she will have to have a big part in this story too! Anyways I hope you look forward to this story even though I don't plan to include either of the pairings you've supported.**

 **chase manaena(Rev): cant wait for the next chapter please please update as soon as and as fast as you can please thank you**

 **chase manaena(Rev): what a great chapter this is a great read please update as soon as you can please**

 **(Res): I apologize for the delay of this chapter I was laying out this and my other works I've been cooking up as well as my original fiction. I will be posting more often and in larger quantities after this chapter.**

 **0sef(Rev): So my humble opinion, chapter are too short and nothing happen... to many description of things that no one care about and to little story progress...**

 **Basically in 2 chapters Ned get a vision and fainted while cat just found him... that just so very slow**

 **...**

 **(Res): These are all fair and valid complaints. Thank you for your criticisms I hope you choose to read this chapter and see that I have attempted to remedy these issues that I personally also recognize in my own work. Thank you so much and I hope you liked this chapter, it has a lot more content within it than the others, though it is fairly slow as it is still building up to the conflict in the story, still in Act I if you will.**

 **tfranco9(Rev): Love it! Really good! I have to confess that Robb Returns is mi favorite story ever! I love it! Yours are great too and I'm really excited to read something in the same style! Please more soon! And Danny will be in it? I hope so, she is my favorite! And she and Robb are my dream paring!**

 **(Res): Robb Returns is currently acting as a sort of inspiration for me right now, I hadn't read much of it before starting laying out this story, and upon reading it I see what you mean. I'm on Chapter 114 in that story and while I like a lot of it, my story will probably have a much more pessimistic tone than that story, though I really like that one. Dany will be in it and will play a similar role to canon in this first part in relation to Westeros a sort of impending threat to the Iron Throne, though I do not know the likelihood of her and Robb being together.**

 **X59(Rev): This was great and I definitely got the confusion and denial carried throughout the chapter. I really liked how Luwin even in his disbelief never outright called Ned a liar. While he did other alternative explanations at times he didn't hesitate in helping Ned. Really shows off his loyalty to House Stark.**

 **I do wonder how Ned sees the visions from the future. He seemed torn between them being visions or if he was put back, based on his way I'm looking forward to how this develops.**

 **Lastly when it switches to the point of view characters thoughts I think you should put them in italic or something. That way it helps emphasis that this is what they are thinking.**

 **(Res): Ned 'woke up' from his death, like his entire life had been a dream, he's unsure of what any of it means for certain but he has strong inklings of what it means. He will understand soon enough when events start getting familiar to him, and he will act soon to stop the chaos that he had to live through.**

 **jean d'arc(Rev): I'm loving this story so far! Let's see what changes Ned knowing brings. He only knows a bit of what happened until his death. So it'll be interesting to see them guess what the complete fall out will be.**

 **I hope he includes his family in the know soon.**

 **Thanks!**

 **(Res): He remembers all of the things he's lived through up until his death, and remembers what he's been told, but he does not remember anything that the Ned as of the ending of his story in 'A Game of Thrones' did not know. (If that makes any sense)**

 **Narkalui(Rev): No, I didn't notice any sacrifice in quality and your vocabulary is definitely not too scholarly: it's rich and varied. Please keep it coming :)**

 **(Res): Thank you so much for this review!**

 **scifiromance(Rev): This was great, I'm glad he confided in someone, and Luwin is one of those few maesters who is trustworthy. Ned doesn't know anything about what happened after his death, but hopefully he can change enough with what he does know!**

 **(Res): Luwin will be serving in an advisory role in this story and will be an important cog to the Northern machine.**

 **belnonm(Rev): I hope you realize that after all that you can't follow canon, after all Madness can be described as do the same thing again and again all the while expecting a different outcome. So please, don't make Ned follow canon "to use his knowledge" or another bullshit. Break from the story and make it yours, please! (First and foremost, the problem Catelyn who understand shit about politics, she is barely above a trophy wife and had raised Sansa the same, Ned can't accept that no more after seeing the results first hand)**

 **(Res): Not to worry I'm not planning to stick to canon beyond each character's personalities and histories, though we will not be touching on Essos for a bit as not much will change from Dany's perspective for a bit. The story will unfold as it did, which is logical as unnecessary changes to the story to me show the marks of a novice writer, the only change I will make purposefully is Ned's character and every change he makes will be what drives the differences between this fic and canon, but to address your concerns, there will be massive changes to the canon, hopefully keeping with the flavors and sensibilities of Martin's universe.**

 **Rhett1980(Rev): I am looking forward to what you have planned. If Ned can't save all of Westeros, King in the North is a nice title to have. And restoring Jon to Kingship of the 6 Kingdoms. My opinion of the rebellion was that Robert was the warrior tour de force, Jon was the Political Heavyweight and Ned was the 'General'.**

 **(Res): I do have a lot planned, but I do not know that Ned will go out of his way to become King in the North, unless** _ **a lot**_ **goes wrong, and a lot will but I think it would take a number of circumstances to occur for that to happen, but he will have a very prominent role in the future of the entire realm and all 7 Kingdoms and beyond.**

 **Darksnider05(Rev): Maybe Eddard will remember that warning Arya gave him in King's Landing, as for Catelyn and her children she loves them and she's likely to put on her War hat should Eddard talk to her. Catelyn is most like Arya in temperament when it comes to family and Southern or Northern she'll expect full loyalty to each other from all her children even if she disagrees with them on things. Catelyn doesn't actually push for her children to be southern either as she played in the mud as a child and was raised to rule Riverrun before her brother was born. She's not a normal Lady and hasn't really ever been because of that.**

 **(Res): I hope to explore the relationship dynamics that will change in Winterfell very soon, Catelyn's relationship with the children will be pressed and changed as time goes on in this story, and Ned's life he's returned from will cause him to stress different things to his children, but the key thing to note about both Ned and Cat is that they both want what they think is best for their children and the realm, but they may not make the best decisions from time to time.**

 **The Blood Wolf(Rev): Kk new chapter getting pumped. Fist of all, thx i love my name. Now as usual great flux between the sentences and a good pace. Would love for bigger chapters but not complaing. Also I feel that Luwin is a great friend but will need more to convince and would ask for more details. Like how the story is progressing but will need more before I'm convinced and commitred to story. Now questions:**

 **1.- Will Ned be able to hide this secret? It is known that he is a very bad actor when it comes to hide feelings, but then again it is possible that they just veiw it as normal Lannister hatred.**

 **2.- Direwolfs? Where are they? Is the Execution of Gareth later or will Ned forsee and save the Mom? If so could you plz call her Sif :-)**

 **3.- Will you full cannon with RLJ or will you go the NAJ? However you take just make it real**

 **4.- I have read many fics of both GoT and Asoiaf and some people tend to mix them when it comes to characters so, will you? Will Arianne be there? How about Willas and Garlan Tyrell? Is Domeric Bolton dead? Will Aegon Targaryen/Young Griff exist?**

 **Looking Forward to next chapter**

 **Loval vessal of Reborn in Westeros "Hopfuly this one as well soon"**

 **The Blood Wolf**

 **(Res): Thanks I hope you find this larger chapter interesting, though next chapter will have a bit more to chew on in my opinion. Luwin is a bit doubting still at the moment, he's not completely won over by Ned though he wants to appease him at the moment, Luwin will bide his time to react harshly. Anyway to answer your questions...**

 **1 - Ned will not be telling many about his secret, he is indeed a poor actor, but it would be fairly unlikely for people to assume that he came back to life you know?**

 **2 - This story takes place after the execution so the Direwolves have already been born and the Stark children have taken them in.**

 **3 - This story will attempt to cling to the canon history of the books as written by Mr. Martin so RLJ will likely rule the day, and Domeric is dead at this point as he died in 297AC. All book characters will exist as they do the in the books though some stories may occur in line with the t.v. show, but the books will be the cement that I write my story into.**

 **4 - Arianne will be in the story, and Willas and Garlan will hold a fairly important role. Domeric Bolton is dead as stated above, and Young Griff will be alive.**

 **Anyway I hope you do continue to read this story!**

 **Thanks for the view and please remember to read, review and get your game on!**


End file.
